<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Belts are a Blessing and Curse by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507422">Belts are a Blessing and Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belting, Bottom Akechi Goro, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Punishment, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Akechi Goro, Top Akira, dom akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The belts on the black mask outfit have a few good uses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Belts are a Blessing and Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira has always loved both of Goro’s metaverse outfits, but there are some moments where he thanks whatever gods he hasn’t fought for the gift that is the black mask outfit. The tight suit left nothing to the imagination and Akira wasn’t ashamed to admit that he may have positioned himself behind Goro in fights a few times for purely selfish reasons. Right now as they walked through the newest version of Mementos to reform over the years, he found himself truly grateful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Goro yelled and Akira watched as his partner tripped in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You alright there?” he asked, walking over to help him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These stupid fucking train tracks…” Goro grumbled and tried to stand. “What the fuck?” he looked down as he realized he was stuck, one of the belts on his leg caught in the tracks. Alright, so maybe the outfit had some drawbacks as well. “Piece of shit, this belt doesn’t even do anything. Joker, help me out here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira gave a small chuckle and went to help when an idea hit him. His eyes shot up to Goro’s face and gave a sly grin. “I think I’ll leave you like this for a bit honey. After all, what kind of leader would I be if I didn’t let one of my teammates truly understand their carelessness has consequences?” he teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goro gave him a glare. “You aren’t my fucking leader, you’re my partner,” he shot back. “What, so you’re just going to leave your loving boyfriend stuck to the train tracks to teach some bullshit ‘consequences’?” he raised a brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira hummed. “You don’t think that’s fair?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know it’s not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’d you like an alternative punishment then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You say that as if you have one in mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira grinned and reached for one of the belts around Goro’s arm. Honestly, this outfit had a nice aesthetic but it didn’t need this many useless belts. He removed the belt and grabbed Goro’s wrists, looping it around them and then buckling it to the tracks. Goro’s eyes widened for a moment before he relaxed a bit, starting to understand what Akira had in mind as he was pushed down with his face in his arms and his ass in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear to god if you let us become shadow food just to get your dick in me…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira tutted and raised a hand, delivering a heavy smack to Goro’s ass. Goro let out a yelp as he jolted forward, then a moan as Akira rubbed where he hit. “Is that anyway to speak to your leader?” he said in his best Joker tone. He saw Goro shiver a bit as he began getting more into it. “You definitely need a punishment now.” Before he continued he reached for Goro’s bound hands and gave a quick squeeze, silently asking for him to recite his safeword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Persona,” he said quietly but clearly. A safeword and a reminder that neither of them were powerless regardless of who was subbing. Both of them had the power to fight out of any unwanted situation should they ever need, even with the full trust they had in each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy,” Akira praised and reached to remove Goro’s helmet and mask. Now they could begin. “You know, I think you’re right Crow,” he said, getting back into the moment. He raised his hand again and delivered another harsh smack to the other side this time. Goro let out a low moan, letting himself go further down in the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think<span> you need a better lesson than me just leaving you here.” </span><em>SMACK. </em><span>“I think a nice, long spanking could help.” </span><em>SMACK.</em><span> “And maybe a rough fucking too.” </span><em>SMACK.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro </span>
  <span>growled and put up a weak fight. “Fuck you and your lesson,” he said, sound far less confident than he would have liked. He couldn’t just take it though, he had to give some kind of bite back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira narrowed his eyes and frowned at him as he grabbed at his sore bottom. “The only one getting fucked here is you. But first,” he delivered another smack, “you’ll be getting more than just my hand. Maybe that’ll help you learn your place.” He gave another slap and then reached for the belt around Goro’s waist. Goro felt a shiver of excitement travel through him as he realized what was coming. “</span>
  <span>You’re gonna count every single hit I give you. Don’t fuck up,” he threatened and swung back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>CRACK!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goro let out a yell as the pain registered a moment after the sound. Akira didn’t give even give him a moment to breathe as he swung again. “Start counting or it’ll never end,” he warned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One!” Goro cried knowing better than to try to count the one he missed. He could feel the belt painting fire across him through the thin material of his body suit. <em>Fuck this fucking outfit,</em> he cursed, already imagining how many hand prints and belt lines he’d have by the end. “Two! Three! Four!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Goro called out numbers, Akira cursed himself for not getting that stupid outfit out of the way. Sure he could still see Goro’s butt jiggle with the impact a bit, but the suit restricted a lot of the movement and he longed to see the pretty belt marks form on top of his hand prints from earlier, Goro’s bubble butt swelling up into an even rounder form. After Goro called out a tearful ‘20’, Akira paused and stepped towards his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“J-joker?” Goro whimpered, looking back at him with tearful eyes. Akira felt his heart melt and fought down the affectionate smile trying to ruin his cruel dom facade. Akira reached for his dagger and began to cut away the bottom part of Goro’s outfit. “Wha-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you’ll understand this lesson more without a buffer in the way,” he smirked as he tore away the fabric. They both knew that was bullshit; the material barely helped keep any of the impact at bay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the fabric covering his ass gone, Akira took a moment to run his hands over his treasure as he appreciated the swollen, reddened and bruised look. Goro moaned at the feeling of the rough, cool leather against his sore, warm butt. He didn’t know whether to squirm away or push into the touch. “You have such a pretty ass. I can’t wait to see it once I’m done with you,” Akira whispered into his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G</span>
  <span>oro whimpered and pushed his face back into his arms, bracing himself. The material of his suit may have been thin and barely there, but it had been something. He knew the sharp sting of the leather belt against his bare skin would be a new level of pain in this punishment. Akira raised his arm back. “We were at 20. We’ll be going to 40. Don’t lose count, or I’ll start over at one and you’ll take them all on your bare ass this time,” he threatened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>CRACK.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro shrieked and barely managed to catch his breath in time to shout out the next number. The sting of the leather on his bare skin, when he’d already taken so much and his poor bottom was so tender was so much worse than he’d expected. </span>
  <span>But he couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed it; his dick was at full attention now that it had been giving room to move without his suit in the way, and he tried to focus on not cumming early just from the pain alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira felt a similar problem for himself. He could feel his own dick straining in his pants, begging to be buried in the tender ass in front of him. He tried to focus on appreciating said ass fully instead of cumming in his pants like a fool. He watched as each strike caused a ripple to travel across Goro’s cheeks, the motion hypnotizing. The pink hand prints that marked Goro as his, the deep red strikes paint across him, forming bruises and welts in well-targeted areas. As much as he couldn’t wait to fuck his boyfriend’s brains out, he still appreciated this sight fully too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro felt himself breaking as the blows came down, feeling as if the number 40 was still a million moments away instead of just a few more hits. He tried to keep the tears welled up in his eyes at bay, but as one hit was placed </span>
  <span>on a particularly sore welt he felt a sob tear from him and break the damn. He continued to let out sobs and gasps between numbers as tears fell down his face into his arms. “39! 40!” he felt his body sag with relief as the last number was called and he loudly wailed. “Please, please Joker, please fuck me, please let me cum, please!” he begged, lost in his subspace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira gave a soft smile knowing Goro couldn’t see him from behind. Not that he would have been able to focus on it if he could. “Shh, you’re okay honey, you did good,” he cooed and rubbed Goro’s butt gently. “I’ll take care of you love, don’t worry.” He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube. But first…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro let out a loud moan as he felt Akira’s tongue lick around his rim. </span>
  <span>He squirms as Akira teases him with his tongue and rubs his butt gently. The mix of pleasure and pain have him on edge until he begins to whine and beg again, and only then does Akira give him a small mercy and push his tongue inside. Goro melts as Akira laps and sucks at him, feeling as if he could come at the slightest touch to his dick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira pulls away and Goro tries to chase his mouth back. Akira chuckles and opens his pants enough to take out his dick, grabs the lube and spreads a generous amount on his fingers. He leaves the gloves on, knowing how his boyfriend loves the extra vulnerability he’ll feel from it. He teases a finger around until Goro is babbling and crying, then pushes one in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro feels his knees shaking as Akira begins stretching him. </span>
  <span>The relief at having something fill him was good but not enough. He needed more. “Joker…” he whined, wiggling his ass a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>I got you baby,” Joker assured him and added a second finger. He found Goro’s prostate quickly thanks to so many years together and began rubbing at it mercilessly. Goro made a noise Akira wasn’t sure was human and his knees gave out, leaving Akira to wrap his other arm around Goro’s waist to keep him up. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Enough, please, please!”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>You’ve only taken two over here. Be patient,” he scolded and Goro whined. He couldn’t take much more, and he didn’t want to cum on just fingers. Akira let up on his prostate as he added a third finger, stretching him quicker. “I thought you just showed what a good boy you could be. Don’t tell me you need another lesson already?” he threatened.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro shook his head frantically. “No, no, I promise I’ll be good, I’m good Joker, I am,” he babbled in tears. Joker grinned and pulled out his fingers, then lubed up his dick. “Please, I need it so much pretty please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>As you wish,” Akira chuckled and filled him in one fast thrust. Goro screamed </span><span>as Akira started a brutal pace, not leaving a moment for him to adjust. God, he was so close already, a few more thrusts and he’d be cumming.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira wasn’t holding out much better. He buried his face into Goro’s neck as he held onto his waist to fuck into him roughly, moaning quietly. He changed his angle a bit until Goro was screaming again, determined to make his boyfriend finish first on his cock alone. A few more thrusts and Goro wailed, spasms rocking his body as he came onto the tracks under him and crying as Akira continued to fuck him into overstimulation. “Joker, please, it’s too much, I can’t!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Just a little longer, you can hold on for me love,” Akira whispered into his ear and sped up, fueled by the increase in Goro’s volume. One more and-</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Fuck!” he cried and finished into Goro’s abused ass. As he came down from his high he tried to catch his breath and listen to what his boyfriend was saying, but it sounded like nothing at this point. Maybe he’d fucked his brains out for real. He pulled out slowly, both of them groaning at the feeling. He did his best to clean himself up with the cut fabric from Goro’s body suit and tucked himself back in, then began undoing the belts holding him down. “Shh, you’re okay honey, you did so good,” he cooed and pulled Goro into his arms. He felt exhausted but he knew Goro would be in no shape to walk and certainly no shape to sit on a bench and rest. He’d have to carry him bridal style home for cuddles and proper aftercare.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>My ‘Kira,” Goro cried quietly against his chest, still lost in subspace. “Mine. I love ‘Kira.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira felt himself melting at that and had to fight down the urge to shower his partner in affection in the middle of Mementos. “Yours,” he agreed. “I love you too. I’ll take you home now and we can get some lotion for your ass and cuddle all night,” he pressed a kiss to Goro’s forehead and began walking.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>